The use of openings or narrow slots referred to herein as slits have been utilized wherever portions of the human body are to be supported by synthetic foam blocks in order to relieve the pressure upon the body and permit the dissipation of heat. Such openings or slits are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No Re. 30,444.
Such slits have been effective in relieving pressure points with the body between supporting entrance and exit surfaces of the to foam supports.
It is an important object of this invention to provide discrete support portions capable of supporting the human body between slits and the like in such a way as to improve the capabilities of the foam to dissipate heat and at the same time, provide uniform yielding supports for the body without excessive deformation.
An important purpose of this invention is to provide what is in effect a ring of air about a limb through the provision of radially spaced air passageways to eliminate heat and moisture from around the heat source which in this instance may be the lower leg of an orthopedic patient. A pumping action is provided by movement of the limb and the cool surrounding air acts to eliminate heat through convecion rather than by radiation. It is not necessary for the heat to travel through the foam. The supporting foam between the slits offers a firm support and avoids the bottoming out of the limb against the foam beneath the slits.
In the case of a hospitilized patient, the embodiment of the invention illustrated avoids pressure on acute angles such as the entry and exit points of the foam opposite the limb avoiding reddened hyperemia and ischemia palor which are conditions brought about by blockage of capillary blood flow as results from prolonged pressure across a portion of the body. The cock up body support is designed to carry away heat and body moisture as rapidly as possible through the slits and their respective air channels. The perspiration which the body produces causes masserated skin as a result of prolonged unrelieved contact with the body and this is another adverse effect sought to be eliminated through use of the invention.
It is an important object of this invention to provide maximum contact with the body by the foam in order to minimize pressure points while providing maximum air flow to carry away heat and moisture. This is accomplished by the support formed by the slots and air channels which provides maximum contact with the skin reducing concentrated pressure points while permitting the relief of heat and moisture.
The invention is illustrated in the drawings and preferred embodiments in the form of a cock up support such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,878, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The invention contemplates use with a number of other foam block body supports and such may even be employed in a seat cushion, as illustrated in the drawing, or a back support, mattress, and the like.